Gale Henning
Gale Henning (November 1st, 1972) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Kate Henning and Harold Henning. When he was 5 years old, his father died in a boating accident. He was raised mostly by his mother. He grew up with withcraft. He was good friends with Elizabeth Henning, Melissa Mays, and Emily St. Clair growing up. His mother always wanted him to marry Emily St. Clair, because she descended from one of the six orphan families. But Gale wasn't interested in Emily. He had a crush on Melissa, but she wouldn't give him a chance. Instead, he dated and married Elizabeth. But Elizabeth cheated on him, and got pregnant with Ethan Blackwell's child. Gale hated Ethan after that, but loved his daughter, Diana Henning. He promised to raise Diana as his own. Elizabeth died in a boat fire in 1998. That too was Ethan's fault. Something that fueled the fire for Ethan's hate. But he had Diana to raise, and didn't have time to track Ethan down. Gale became a doctor, and opened up his own clinic in Indigo Bay Henning Family Clinic. Gale treated others for various conditions. In 2011, his thirst of revenge grew too strong for him. So he went to Salem Massachussetts and set Cassie Blackwell's house on fire, killing Emily St. Clair. Gale felt guilty for what he had done, but he had hoped to lure Ethan back to town with the return of his daughter. But that still wasn't enough. So he gave Erin St. Clair the wrong medication, and made it look like she had died of a Heart Attack. He took Cassie in, and took care of her until her father showed up in town. It was then that he planned on his revenge. When the Gemini Murders started, he was named a suspect. He decided to wait until after he was cleared to kill Ethan. But he was murdered instead, because he had killed Cassie's mother,grandmother. Cassie was Cara Leigh's cousin. And Cassie's grandmother had looked after Misty Damon. =Childhood= Gale barely knew his father, who had died when he was just five years old. Gale was mostly raised by his mother, who taught him the ways of Witches. Gale wasn't very interested in it however, and was more interested in leading a normal life. He put most of his efforts into his studies. =High School= In High School, Gale was good friends with Emily St. Clair, Melissa Mays, and Elizabeth Henning. The four studied withcraft together. His mother wanted him to date Emily St. Clair. But Gale saw her as nothing more than a friend. He had a major crush on Melissa, but Melissa was only interested in people who could further her. Instead he dated Elizabeth, and fell deeply in love with her. Gale did very well in school, and graduated as Salutorian of Six Sisters High School class of 1990. =College= In 1990, Gale started to Virginia Tech. In 1992 he married Elizabeth Mitchell. The two had dated for four years before getting married. In 1994 Gale started to med school. During this time he was very busy, and spent very little time with his wife. It was then that Elizabeth started an affair with Ethan Blackwell. Gale eventually found out after Elizabeth turned up pregnant. She gave birth to Diana in 1995. But Gale promised to love Diana like she was his own. He also promised to never tell her. In 1998, Elizabeth was killed by Witch Hunters who were after Ethan Blackwell. Gale swore revenge, but had to take care of his 3 year old daughter who now had no mother. =Working at the Clinic= Gale graduated from college shortly after his wife's death. He then opened up his own clinic. Gale worked hard to support his daughter. He swore not to raise her on Witchcraft like his own mother had. But he kept his plans for revenge in his mind, wanting to get even with Ethan for causing his wife's death. Gale continued being friends with Melissa Mays, but she still had no interest in him and was married to Thomas Mays. He eventually hired Calista Cavalli as a nurse. =Revenge= In 2011, Gale decided to get his revenge. He told his daughter that he had to go to a conference up in New York, but instead went to Salem. There he set fire to Emily St. Clair's house, and killed her. This set in motion a set of events that brought Cassie Blackwell to Indigo Bay. She moved in with her grandmother, but still Ethan would not return to town. So Gale arranged her death as well, giving her pills that would slowly kill her. After that, he took Cassie in as his own. He saw an opportunity -- either Ethan would return if he kept Cassie there, or he would not and Gale would raise Ethan's other daughter. But Ethan did return, and Gale plotted ways to kill him. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Gale was a suspect. Because of that, he couldn't kill Ethan. He was a suspect because he killed Emily and Erin St. Clair. And he had a reason to hate Arcturus as well. Gale continued running his clinic. It was during the murders, that his daughter discovered both what he did, and that he wasn't her real father. Gale started having an affair with Melissa Mays during this time as well. She was manipulating him, but he didn't care. Eventually Cara Leigh killed him along with several others in the Arcturus building on September 28th. She left him with a message -- that more were going to die. =Quotes= "Emily.. she was always kind. To everyone. Don't know what she saw in Ethan. melissa was wonderful. Elizabeth... the love of my life. Milia... she was a bit older. When Emily left town, we lost touch with Milia. And Esther? Well she was a LOT older, but she wanted to be our role model." "People that aren't dangerous tend not to have enemies. I'd say they have enemies because they make people... hate them." - on the Blackwell Family "I don't like it one bit. I don't want him near my daughter. You shouldn't want him near yours either." - On Ethan Blackwell to Melissa Mays Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:Doctors Category:MISTX0